Sha'tar
Were you looking for the english-speaking EU realm named ''The Sha'tar? ---- thumb|A'dal Overview The Sha'tar ('born from light') are the group of naaru that helped the Aldor, the order of draenei priests formerly led by Velen, reclaim Shattrath City. Their leader is A'dal, found on the Terrace of Light. The Sha'tar are aided by the Aldor and their rivals, the blood elf faction known as the Scryers. Both factions fight for the favor of the naaru so that they may be assisted in the war by the naaru's powers. Both Alliance and Horde players start as neutral towards Sha'tar. Players can increase their Sha'tar reputation by adventuring in the Shadow Labyrinth wing of Auchindoun (until 5999 friendly) and in Tempest Keep (until exalted). History Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Sha'tar: Shattrath City, meaning "dwelling of light," was once the draenei capital. When the Burning Legion turned the orcs against the draenei, the fiercest battle was fought there. The draenei fought valiantly, but in the end, the city fell. Shattrath City was left in ruins and darkness until the Sha'tar arrived. The Sha'tar or "born of light," are the naaru who came to Outland to fight the demons of the Burning Legion. With the help of the Aldor, the city has been largely rebuilt and the Sha'tar have assumed leadership. They have managed to unify the diametrically opposed factions of the Aldor and the Scryers in a common goal: defeating the Burning Legion. Reputation Reputation with the Sha'tar can be gained by: * Doing quests * Doing Scryer/Aldor signet/mark turnins. Firewing Signets and Sunfury Signets (and their Aldor equivalents Mark of Kil'jaeden and Mark of Sargeras) give +125 Sha'tar rep in addition to +250 rep with the specific faction. However, the Sha'tar reputation gain stops at 5999/6000 Friendly. (Note this reputation gain does not show up in the combat logs, but can be verified by looking at your reputation panel). * If you want more reputation with the Sha'tar after this, you will have to go to Tempest Keep. (Reputation for Sha'tar is infact given from doing Tempest Keep Instances (From Honored to Exalted you need to do - Mechanar / Botanica / Arcatraz ) * Doing Scryer/Aldor Arcane Tomes/Fel Armaments turnins. Arcane Tomes (Scryer) and Fel Armaments (Aldor) give +175 Sha'tar rep in addition to +350 rep with the Scryer (Arcane Tomes) or Aldor (Fel Armaments) faction. Turning in Arcane Tomes and Fel Armaments stops giving Sha'tar rep at 5999/6000 Friendly (with Sha'tar) but continues to give you Scryer/Aldor rep. Rewards * Recipes * Rewards Quests * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Scout Navrin (Terokkar Forest 31,76) * (250 reputation) Vindicator Haylen (Terokkar Forest 49,76) ** (250 reputation) *** (250 reputation) * (350 reputation) Oakun (Terokkar Forest 31,76) ** (350 reputation) * (500 reputation) Greatfather Aldrimus (Terokkar Forest 25,65) Part of the Thrall in Nagrand quest chain * (250 reputation) ** (250 reputation) *** (350 reputation) **** (350 reputation) * (150 reputation) * (1000 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (1000 reputation) *** (1000 reputation) Mobs * Creatures Sources * Sha'tar Rep Guide Category:City:Shattrath City Category:Factions